Printed documents are often used to present information. In particular, printed documents continue to be used despite the availability of electronic alternatives as they are more easily handled and read by users. Accordingly, the generation of printed documents remains an important tool for the presentation and handling of information. Printers are known and have been used to generate documents based on information received via a network.